


Love Hate

by hiyamikari



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyamikari/pseuds/hiyamikari
Summary: Yukina's trying her best to get Ran to like her the same way she does, but Ran hates her.... does she, really?Nonetheless... Following Lisa's advice, Yukina's not giving up just yet.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Love Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaramelAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelAme/gifts).



> Because it's a birthday gift to a someone, it's separated from the rest of Rebellious Rose! I hope you all understand! 🙏

🎶 _I love you, I hate you, I dunno... I hate you!_ 🎶

"Mitake-san... I like you."

Yukina confessed her love to Ran just an hour ago, and it looks like Ran isn't taking it well. Ran's face is as deep as a tomato red, but that's all there is to it... right?

Ran's in her own room as she buries her face on a pillow, yelling at it. "I don't like you!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Ran throws the said pillow across the room. "Stupid Minato-san!"

Ran _hates_ Yukina.

🎶 _I love you, I can't believe how much I love you!_ 🎶

"Lisa... her face turned red and she just ran off without saying anything. Does she not like me?" Yukina says as she looks at Lisa with quite the worried look on her face.

"Oh?" Lisa smiles. "She does! Ran's just in denial about it, you know how bad she is at emotions right? You just gotta keep trying to get her!"

"Get her... how?"

"Be shameless and flirt with her in public! Or stuff like that!"

"I don't know, Lisa. I like Mitake-san a lot, but I'm not sure if I could do something like that. It's... not me."

"I believe in you, Yukina!"

"...Fine. Teach me, please."

Yukina _loves_ Ran.

🎶 _Love and hate, I'm not sure... I can't stop it_ 🎶

Ran still feels all flustered from that confession, but that's just her burning hatred for Yukina... right? Ran can't possibly be in love. Especially not with the person she wants to beat so much! It's stupid. Really stupid. 

It's all a trick that Yukina's trying to pull off to make Ran lose. 

Such thought revolve around Ran's head, but...

It would be nice if it was real...

Wait, what is she saying?!

Ran _hates_ Yukina, right?

🎶 _Love-Hate 🎶_

* * *

🎶 _Grr! She just came out and said it!_  
_I can't get it out of my head_  
_Love, hate, is there a middle ground?_  
_I'm pinned between the two choices_ 🎶

Even on the next day, Ran couldn't get Yukina's confession off her head. Other girls have confessed to her and she can easily shrug it off, so why can't she do it with her... the same as always?

Ran retreats to Hazawa Café to relax. What are the odds that Yukina will be there, right?

Yukina's beauty is on par, if not more than that of a goddess. Her silky lavender hair, her golden orbs, her fair skin... Yukina could wear anything and she'll look amazing in it. Not to mention that Yukina's voice is very powerful and charming. Her voice can pull others in a trance because of how enchanting it is...

Wait. Ran came here to relax, not think about the girl! Her grip on the cup tightens out of frustration, and she drinks a larger gulp. Because the coffee is hot, it burns Ran. 

Ran coughs, "Shit."

Then she goes back to drinking her black coffee normally.

Ran _hates_ Yukina, she tells herself.

🎶 _You already know what your answer will be_  
_Our wedding! I've got the perfect plan!_  
_We'll live in Shoto, Tokyo_  
_And have...three kids, or so (^ω^ )_ 🎶

Unfortunately for Ran, Yukina _did_ show up on Hazawa Café. But the thing is... Ran doesn't know she's there yet. 

Yukina decides to sneak up on her by sitting in the chair in front of hers. "Mitake-san."

Ran nearly chokes on her coffee as she hears the all too familiar voice. Why is she here? Maybe she just wanted coffee. That's it. Ran puts down her cup, her eyebrows furrowing as she meets her senior's golden eyes. "What?"

Yukina snakes her hand to lovingly hold Ran's vacant hand. While she maintains a straight face, she tries to make herself look as cute as possible. "Mitake-san, I'd love to live with you and have three kids with you..."

Yukina _loves_ Ran, to the point where she's willing to do shameless things like this.

🎶 _Hang on, wait. What?_  
_I'm only fourteen! ...Hello?!_  
_"Going steady..." "I love you!" Listen to me, dummy!_  
_You're leaving yourself wide open_ 🎶

"H-HAH?!" There it is, Ran's face that's as red as her own noodle. The fact that Yukina's casually being so bold is flustering her a thousand times more. "W-What do you think you're saying?!"

But for some reason, she hasn't let go of Yukina's hand yet.

Yukina finds this very cute, however, so she presses her on further. "Doesn't Minato Ran sound very lovely?"

"No! Mitake Yu— I-I mean Mitake Ran! Yes! No! Argh! Why are you like this?!"

"Hm? Is it wrong to show my love to my future wife? And you're still holding my hand... you like this, don't you?"

Ran's eyes widen, immediately slapping Yukina's hand off her own out of reflex. "I am not your future wife!!!!!!!!!!"

Ran runs out of the café, hurrying to her own house out of embarrassment.

If Ran _hates_ Yukina, why is she reacting like this?

🎶 _I want to try love, all warm and fuzzy_  
_Smiling during our bald principal's speech_  
_Mix milk with pandas and you get polar bears_  
_And the world goes round_ 🎶

"Hmph! I'll prove it that I don't like Minato-san!" Ran yells to no one in particular. 

Desperately, Ran tries to do her flower arranging thing. Violet flowers here, violet flowers there... some blue roses to spice it up... 

Wait a minute.

"What the?!" The flower arrangement reminds Ran so much of Yukina. "No, that's not what I meant! Uuugghhh..."

Ran then tries to make some song lyrics... but she ends up filling the page with doodles full of Yukina and hearts all over.

"Dammit!" Ran throws the notebook across the room.

Ran _hates_ Yukina...?

🎶 _Love and hate, I dunno..._  
_I hate you, but I love you?_ 🎶

Love? Is that what Ran has always felt towards Yukina all this time?

Ran always feels riled up whenever she's within Yukina's presence. It's dislike. Hate. Ran wants to beat her at everything there is. Ran wants Yukina's eyes to be on her... as a rival.

Sometimes, Ran couldn't help but feel weird when Yukina's being super close with Lisa. But why? Lisa's not even Yukina's rival.

Ran refuses to believe that it's love. Love is literally the stupidest thing to ever exist. And your rival is especially the worst possible person to fall in love with.

It's not love. It's hatred. They're rivals. Ran doesn't love her... right? But the idea of being Yukina's wife actually sounds appealing to her...

"Minato-san... No, Yukina..." Ran unconsciously clings to her pillow tight, thinking of it as if she's cuddling Yukina.

Why is Ran's heart beating so fast? It always has around Yukina's presence, but why especially now?

Ran _hates_... Wait, why can't she say it anymore?

* * *

🎶 _Oh no, I think I may be falling in love_  
_Now that I know how nice you are (´・ω・｀)_ 🎶

The next morning, Ran wakes up as she still holds the pillow in her arms. "Good morning, Yukina... Wait. It's just a pillow..."

Why...?

Ah... mayhaps she should tell Yukina that she feels the same way for her now. Being her girlfriend... her future wife... the idea of belonging to her and her alone...

She wants it.

Ran's motivated, she's going to tell Yukina today.

Ran is starting to admit that she _loves_ Yukina.

🎶 _You're such a weirdo sometimes, but I'm still falling for you_ 🎶

Ran has no idea how she came to this. For at least a year ago, she could've sworn she only wants Roselia to lose. Especially Yukina to lose.

She 's obnoxious and cold. That's what Ran first thought of her, at least. But she's seen warmer sides of Yukina... she's cute. But her presence is still annoying, so she's always riled up around Yukina.

That's what she kept telling herself for the past year.

She's nowhere near annoying. Yukina is the cutest and the prettiest, why would Yukima even have eyes on her?

Ran is going to find Yukina to tell her... that Ran _loves_ Yukina.

🎶 _I want to try love, all sparkling bright_  
_A panda that just sleeps all day is no fun_  
_Love it, walk it, give it water, nurture it_ 🎶

There she is... Ran can see Yukina sitting in the distance, petting a stray cat. She runs towards the older girl, and wordlessly sits next to her as she pulls her into a hug.

The startled stray cat runs away from the two. Yukina herself is startled too, but she looks and sees Ran. She doesn't mind at all.

"M-Mitake-san...?"

"Minato-san... I like you... No, I love you." Just like Yukina did the other day, Ran intertwines her own hand with Yukina's.

Ran really _loves_ Yukina.

🎶 _Butting heads and holding hands, intertwined fromage_  
_Hate may be a coinflip away, but for now we're in love_ 🎶

"I love you too... Ran. Come on, let's stand up first." Yukina stands up, her hand still holding Ran's. 

"Yukina..." Ran lets go of Yukina's and as she wraps her arms around Yukina's waist, pulling the smaller girl closer to her.

Yukina, in return, settles her hands on Ran's shoulders. "We're dating now, got it? You're mine... and I'm yours."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Ran says before kissing Yukina's lips.

Ran and Yukina _love_ each other.

* * *

🎶 _I love you, I hate you... I know I know! ...I love you!_ 🎶

After Ran goes home after spending more time with her new girlfriend, she lays on her bed with an unusually bright smile on her face.

She buries her face on the same pillow she bullied when she didn't want to admit her true feelings. "I love Yukina so much..."

She stares at the flower arrangement she did the other day. Now that she's honest with herself, the flowers suddenly look way prettier.

Ran _loves_ Yukina.

🎶 _I love you, I can't believe how much I love you!_ 🎶

"I did it, Lisa. Thank you so much." 

"That's my girl! Ahaha! See, this is why you should trust the love guru Lisa~!"

"Yes, yes... but you can't even tell Aoba-san how you really feel about her."

"Oi, Yukina! That's mean!"

"Fufufu... anyway, I love Ran."

"Yes, Yukina. You love Ran... just like the other eighty four times you said that before this one."

Yukina _loves_ Ran.

🎶 _Love and hate, it never ends_ 🎶

Ran smiles at her phone. Her lockscreen and wallpaper is both pictures together with Yukina, she even set her ringtone to PASSIONATE ANTHEM. In her gallery there's plenty of pictures of her and Yukina, and Yukina herself. 

Though with much teasing, Moca taught her how to do all these. But because Ran is in an extremely good mood, Ran lets all the teasing slide this time.

Everything still feels surreal to her, Ran's not complaining at all.

Ran could only hope that her relationship with Yukina will last forever, because she loves Yukina so much.

Ran _loves_ Yukina a lot.

🎶 _Love-Hate 🎶_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Ame! Look, I don't know your timezone... so I just posted it whenever! I hope you like it! 👉👈
> 
> I'm shamelessly promoing her again, follow @Aftergloselia on Twitter!!


End file.
